User blog:Pat141elite/Street Fighter X Mai-HiME/Characters/Protagonists/Natsuki
Natsuki Kruger is a fictional character from the Mai-Hime and Mai-Otome anime and manga series. Her name is Natsuki Kuga 'in the ''Mai-Hime series. She is voiced by Saeko Chiba in Japanese and Cheryl McMaster in English. 2nd Column Natsuki Kruger is the 2nd of the Five Columns whose Master is Fumi Himeno, herself. She doesn't need a certification from an individual master and can materialize whenever she wants. Gem Natsuki's'' Gem is the Ice Silver Crystal and her master is Fumi Himeno. She requires no certification, though her ability to use a Robe is dependent on the status of Fumi. In Mai-Otome X Capcom, her guardians from the latter roster are composed of Ryu, Ken Masters, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Frank West, Amaterasu, Mega Man Volnutt, Axl, and Tron Bonne and her Servbots. If two of each Capcom characters are within Natsuki's presence, their initials are present on her GEM. For instance, if Chris and Jill tag along with Natsuki, the GEM will say, "'N.K. connected C.R. & J.V. Robe Ice Silver Crystal MATERIALISE stand by... START" Robe & Element Her robe is mostly ice-blue and black and it resembles her Child from Mai-Hime. When she attacks the strings at her robe ram themselves into the earth to support her. Her Element is a massive cannon capable of executing an energy attack called the Howling Silver Wolf. Both the shape of her weapon and the name of its attack are also a reference to Natsuki's wolf-like Child Duran in Mai HiME. In Mai-Otome X Capcom, she gains access to weapons and abilities of certain Capcom characters who are aligned to her. For example, she retains Ryu and Ken's Hadouken and Shouryuken from Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, and gains Chris and Jill's weapons such as a Stun Rod, the Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle, RPG-7, and an MP5 submachinegun. Mai-Otome In the Mai-Otome anime series, Natsuki Kruger is the headmistress of Garderobe, as well as #2 of the Five Columns. Natsuki first appears in the middle of episode 1 in her office at Garderobe, talking to Shizuru about the current political situation. At the end of episode 1, she welcomes Arika Yumemiya to Garderobe, and is the first person to recognize the Blue Sky Sapphire GEM. In the following episode during the Garderobe council, she supports Arika's admission into Garderobe, and gives Arika of her knowledge and guidance wherever and whenever possible. As she watches over the learning progress and rivalry between Arika and Nina Wáng, she makes the comparison between the past and present rivalries of Mai and herself, Shizuru and Haruka Armitage, and Arika and Nina. She hopes that her faith upon them will not let her down, which is supported by later events. In the following episodes, she makes appearances either commenting on the escalating political conflicts or acting as the head of Garderobe. She does not battle until episode 17, when she and Shizuru team up against Aswad. However, she loses her Robe due to Schwartz's meddling, and becomes unconscious due to the explosion caused by Arika's and Nina's battle. Natsuki is taken outside of Windbloom territory by Juliet Nao Zhang and Yamada. Nao and Natsuki travel to Aries in episode 19 and to Cardair in episode 22 to seek help in reclaiming Garderobe. In episode 23, the two end up in the Black Valley, reunited with Arika, Mai, and Mashiro. Natsuki and Nao return to Garderobe to assist with the counter-coup. Natsuki succeeds in regaining her Robe in episode 25, but her subsequent attack against Fuka Castle is deflected and she loses her Robe. She is reunited with Shizuru, but they are powerless against Schwartz's intravenous wave jamming. Regaining her Robe again at the beginning of episode 26, she joins the other Columns in taking back Fuka Castle, and is the one to destroy the Harmonium. Mai-Otome Zwei She returns in Mai-Otome Zwei to oversee the Meteor Destruction Operation alongside Yukino Chrysant and the leaders of the other nations, then backed up Arika and Mai in the Black Valley before being forced to return to Garderobe and later with Arika interrogating Nagi. She is currently holding the SOLT (Strategic Otome Limiting Treaty) with other nation leaders in Artai, while awaiting investigations from Nao and Yohko. On Episode 4 of Mai-Otome Zwei, she later directs the Otome teams to take down Yuna in the form of Fumi Himeno and her spawned Childs, and gives Arika and Nina enough time and chance to successfully destroy Yuna once and for all. Mai-Otome Manga In the Mai-Otome ''manga, Natsuki Kruger is the headmistress of Garderobe. She is also the daughter of Aries' current president, Saeko Kruger, and the sister of Alyssa Kruger. Natsuki's main role in the story is running the Academy and making sure Mashiro Blan de Windbloom stays in line. Eventually, Alyssa comes to the academy proposing that the Otomes be replaced by the Maids, mass-produced replicas of Miyu, in the hopes that this will enable Natsuki to come home to Aries and spend more time with her. Natsuki rebuffs this, and has her students compete with the Otomes. When Midori breaks free during the final competition with Miyu and the attacking Aswad threaten Alyssa, Natsuki stands up to protect Alyssa, causing her to realize that she truly cares about her. Natsuki's GEM and Robe are the same as in the anime, with minor cosmetic differences. Her master is initially Fumi Himeno and later Lena Sayers (when the title of source passes from one to the other). Mai-Otome X Capcom Natsuki's role in Mai-Otome X Capcom is same those in her anime incarnation. As usual, she is still the headmistress of Garderobe. Throughout the story, she and Shizuru formed alliances with Capcom characters they met. Chris and Jill's scenario Natsuki first meets with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine in their scenario, who were travelling through time to prevent Albert Wesker's second re-awakening, after her meeting with their duo, they also become contracted to be the Otome's guardian (more likely another master), which Natsuki led both Chris and Jill to the Sanctuary of Fumi Himeno. The Fumi System did allowed Natsuki and Shizuru to look for more Guardians, with Chris and Jill becoming the first Guardians to the Headmistress of Garderobe, not to mention the B.S.A.A. operatives now officially contracted. Later, Sergay Wáng appears to Natsuki to warn about a virus outbreak in Artai, more particularly t-Virus. Which Chris and Jill are asked to investigate the principality, where they found the residents are highly infected with the said virus, and zombified at the same time. Natsuki did tag along, and wondering about a vaccine for the t-Virus. With the duo brought anti-viral vaccine formulas, they managed to get Yohko Helene to work on to a vaccine for the t-Virus, which was successful. Chris and Jill managed to clear the outbreak. After the scenario, Jill also told Natsuki that she had once got infected by this virus and felt no symptoms whatsoever before being given a vaccine, over two days after initial contact. Ryu and Ken's scenario Axl and Tron's scenario Bio Appearance Natsuki is portrayed as a young Japanese schoolgirl with blue hair, and is usually seen with a black racing suit and motorcycle helmet when riding. When at school, she wears her school uniform underneath in a parka shirt. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, whenever she is seen training in Gouken's dojo, her attire is based of an aikido uniform. It consists of a white short-sleeved aikidōgi (uniform) with a "flower" print on the left shoulder and a black hakama (wide trousers). Finally, she wears a pair of instep protectors, black gloves, and a black inner shirt. In this outfit, a white martial-arts headband is tied on her head; a similar outfit used in Asuka Kazama's player 1 outfit in the Tekken games. In addition, the white headband is implied to belong to Ryu, which he wore during the Street Fighter Alpha series. And after meeting Crimson Viper in later parts of the story, she obtains a prototype of the familiar battle suit used by the latter, with the same color scheme. Unlike Viper's original battle suit that she has to activate any of the hidden devices to attack (such as her boots with jet propulsion), the prototype suit responses to Natsuki's will, and the differences of the original and prototype suits, that the boots have electric-charged cleats underneath, allowing Natsuki to do Akuma's version of the Tatsumaki. Natsuki occasionally uses the suit whenever she is asked by Cammy and Delta Red in their mission. The suit is also part of her second Hadou Kakusei activation. Natsuki morphs with the battle suit by wearing the visors (the sunglasses seen in Viper's battle suit), in a similar way Captain Commando does seen in the first two Marvel vs. Capcom games. Personality HiME Anime Natsuki is typically portrayed as a serious, rational blue-haired female, as a foil to the lighthearted Mai Tokiha. She usually has Shizuru Fujino as a close friend. Natsuki always uses some type of gun as her weapon and she is usually associated with wolves, silver and the element ice. She also has a habit of flicking her hair with her right hand. She has a tendency to become irritated easily. Natsuki Kuga is a strong-willed and forceful individual known for being a truant, she rides a fictional Ducati sportsbike called Ducati DRIII. Her only friend at the start of the series is Shizuru; she prefers to work alone, but over the course of the series warms up to Mai. Natsuki also works with Kaiji Sakomizu and Yamada to carry out her missions during the course of the series. Although in the same level as Mai, she explains that she is in fact a year older because she stayed away from school for a year after an accident, making her 17 at the end of the series. HiME Manga In the ''Mai-Hime ''manga, Natsuki Kuga is a typical tsundure character involved in a love triangle with Mai Tokiha and Yuuichi Tate, the latter being the Key for both girls. Natsuki shows a rivalry with Mai in the first chapter, indicating the two were fighting since before Yuuichi appeared. Natsuki's inability to do housework and her fondness of mayonnaise is more emphasized in the manga than in the anime. Street Fighter X Mai-HiME Natsuki's characteristics in the crossover story is similar on both seen in the HiME anime and manga. However, she eventually warms up with the other protagonists early as of chapter 4 of the story. In the story, she is revealed to have TWO most important persons in her - aside from Shizuru - the second one is revealed to be Ryu. Ever since she has been training with the latter around with Gouken's, Natsuki's relationship towards Ryu is much more of a potential rivalry as much seen with Ryu throughout the Street Fighter series (such as his rivalries with Ken, Sagat, etc.). Throughout the crossover story, she has earned rivalries with many female Street Fighter characters such as the likes of Chun-Li, Crimson Viper, Cammy, Rose, Sakura, and the like for her potential as a HiME. After defeating her opponents, she occasionally provides advices to her opponents on how they can better themselves - much more with Ryu as seen in most of his win quotes in every Street Fighter games - and yet, she goes straight to the points on several faults with some characters in the game. Mai-Otome series, Mai-Otome X Capcom She has a calm, reserved, neutral, and calculating personality, often only appearing in episodes to comment on the political situation and making decisions for Garderobe based on it. Her closest friend is Shizuru. In the past, Natsuki was a loner, but after meeting Mai during her time at Garderobe, she gradually began to open up to others. She hoped to become Shizuru's room attendant, having looked up to her, but was disappointed when Shizuru thought of her as another fan. After a talk with Mai, she approached Shizuru and expressed her desire to learn more about her, resulting in them developing a new understanding of each other. In Mai-Otome X Capcom, she has gained respect from Capcom characters such as Chris Redfield, Ryu, and the like. And in the said crossover story, she has implied to know Ryu for a long time - possibly after the events of Street Fighter X Mai-HiME. Story HiME Anime Natsuki makes her first appearance in episode 1 as a mysterious figure chasing after Mikoto Minagi, who is picked up by a ferry that Mai Tokiha is riding. After a battle, Natsuki warns Mikoto and Mai against going to the academy, though her warning goes unheeded. Initially, Natsuki doesn't want to work with Mikoto or Mai, but the tension between them is eventually broken as they work together fighting off the various Orphans at the academy. She becomes friends with Mikoto and Mai. However, she takes an immediate disliking to Nao Yuuki when the two meet in episode 7. Natsuki's purpose for fighting is revealed in episode 9 when the three girls investigate an old First District lab. Natsuki tells the others that she wants revenge on the First District for causing the death of her mother, a researcher for the First District. Natsuki rescues Akane Higurashi from a privately controlled hospital in episode 13; Akane later reveals to Natsuki in episode 17 the link between a Child and the HiME's most important person. Natsuki and Nao become the first HiMEs to fight each other in episode 18. In episode 20, Natsuki learns from John Smith that her mother actually attempted to sell her to the Searrs Foundation, rather than attempting to protect her. This sends Natsuki into depression, preventing her from summoning her Element or Child and allowing her to be caught by Nao. Natsuki is saved by Shizuru and later finds out that Shizuru is actually in love with her. Surprised, Natsuki rejects her, causing Shizuru to go mentally insane. Natsuki later confronts Shizuru in an emotional battle, that ends with Natsuki kissing Shizuru, and accepting Shizuru's feelings after finding out how important Shizuru means to Natsuki. In the guide, art books and Natsuki's novel ("Natsuki's Prelude"), it is heavily implied that Natsuki accepted the terms of love and got together with Shizuru, by saying that Natsuki once again talked affectionate feelings to the graduating Shizuru and before one knows, happiness will reach the two of them. HiME Manga Natsuki is first shown in chapter 1, fighting Mai in front of Fuka Academy. She is the first to realize that Yuuichi is a Key - more specifically, her Key - but is surprised when he turns out to be Mai's Key as well. In chapter 5,Natsuki reveals her reason for fighting: to avenge her mother, who died at the hands of a HiME. Later in that chapter, events force Natsuki to move in with Mai, Mikoto, and Yuuichi. In chapter 7, Natsuki joins the Ori-HiME Team; it is shown later in chapter 12 that this was only to get information on every HiME on campus, which Shizuru gives to her. She rejoins the Anti-Orphan Squad at the end of chapter 14, helping to defeat Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa. Natsuki loses the ability to summon Duran when the relationship between Mai and Yuuichi is revealed in chapter 24. In the following chapter, she meets her mother, who is revealed to be alive and working for the Searrs Foundation, and her sister, Alyssa Searrs. She refuses to work with her mother, leading to a battle with her sister in chapter 29. Natsuki frees Mashiro Kazahana, who holds off Alyssa and allows Natsuki to confront her mother at the gate of the HiME Star. During the ensuing battle, Natsuki regains the power to summon Duran in chapter 34 and subsequently defeats her mother. In chapter 38, Yuuichi and Natsuki break into the Obsidian Palace where they encounter QUEEN Mai. After Natsuki defeats QUEEN Mai and a Dark Kagutsuchi in a one-on-one battle with her powered up Duran(Golden Duran),Yuuichi convinces Mai to help stop her brother.The three fight Takumi Tokiha, and in chapter 43 use the Sword of Kagutsuchi to defeat the HiME Star's Child and saved Takumi. In the final chapter, Natsuki is now living with her mother, sister, and Miyu Greer and still fights Mai over Yuuichi. Street Fighter X Mai-HiME : 'NOTE:' The storyline of Street Fighter X Mai-HiME is a reboot of the story seen in the Mai-HiME anime, plus adding more "what ifs" and possible non-canonical events after Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. In addition, the story itself features numerous characters from Street Fighter.'' Natsuki first appears in the third chapter of Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, where she is first seen fighting Mikoto Minagi. However, Ken and company managed to get Mikoto to safety while Ryu fights Natsuki (donning with her racing suit and full-faced helmet) alone. Ryu then soundly defeats Natsuki in a drastic effort with his Shin Shoryuken.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9019336/3/Street-Fighter-X-Mai-HiME In chapter 4, Natsuki wakes up in Gouken's dojo, and was nursed by Ryu after their battle earlier; Natsuki learns of Ryu's purpose to gather the three HiMEs (that includes Natsuki) for his master Gouken, to assure that their powers that they have possible connection to the Satsui no Hado - the evil power that plagued within Ryu. Unfortunately, Natsuki has no knowledge about the Satsui no Hado until Gouken tells her a short information of the said power and later on by asking Shizuru about the Hado. As of Chapter 5, she starts training with Ryu and Gouken, and she mastered their trademark moves: Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki Senpukyakuhttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/9019336/5/Street-Fighter-X-Mai-HiME. By chapter 6, she learns of the rumors about M. Bison and the rebirth of the criminal organization, Shadaloo through Nagi via Sakura; where she fought Makoto, and she along with Sakura helped Ibuki repelling an attack of Orphans in her village of ninjas. In Chapter 7, she fought Chun-Lihttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/9019336/7/Street-Fighter-X-Mai-HiME, that attracted the attention of Fuka Academy students (including Masashi Takeda). However, the outcome of their fight is unknown. In Chapter 9 (a reminscent of Episode 4 of Mai-HiME), she managed to settle her differences with Chun-Li and fought Orphans who were stealing lingerie, with the help of Makoto and Ibuki. Natsuki then encounters Bison for the first time in person in chapter 10, the dictator somehow defeats the blue-haired HiME and kidnaps Takumi Tokiha. Natsuki regrets her failure of rescuing Takumi from at the hands of Shadaloo as stated in Chapter 11. She reveals to Ryu and Gouken her purpose of fighting - as usual on her aformentioned storyline in both adaptations - to defeat District One. Gouken, however disapproves her vengeful intentions, as he advises the latter not to be consumed with anger and revenge for it will send her to a dark place. In order to cope up from her failed attempt in Chapter 10, she decides to fight Gouken to test her not only her power, but her strength. Natsuki eventually lost the bout to Gouken, with the latter advising to better herself.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9019336/11/Street-Fighter-X-Mai-HiME In chapter 13, Natsuki along with Ryu and company participated in a battle royale hosted by Karin Kanzuki's family. There, Natsuki encounters two of Bison's underlings. Natsuki nearly avoids being maimed by the bullfighter and eliminates him instantaneously. However, she has difficulties trying to eliminate the boxer, with the help of Cammy, the two worked together to eliminate Balrog and faced each other. Natsuki won the battle royal by eliminating Cammy by countering her own CQC (Cammy's Quick Combination) against her. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9019336/13/Street-Fighter-X-Mai-HiME In chapter 15, when the party arrived in Hong Kong, they encountered Yun and Yang - the town's renowned fighting peacemakers. Natsuki defeats the twins after Yang challenges the cold beauty, and as of chapter 17, she has been experiencing nightmares and visions of the possessors of the Satsui no Hado, more particularly a dark side of Ryu, and the one who embraced this said power to its peak - Akuma. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9019336/17/Street-Fighter-X-Mai-HiME Abilities Natsuki's Elements are a pair of small pistols, with the spheres on the pistols providing it with unlimited ammunition. She also displays knowledge of hand-to-hand fighting techniques. Natsuki's HiME mark is located on her lower left back, an area said to be governed by Leo, her zodiac sign. Natsuki's Child is Duran, a silver wolflike creature named after her deceased pet dog. It has a pair of cannons on its back, and in its hind legs are several different types of projectiles: Silver Cartridges create icicles, Chrome Cartridges are conventional explosive charges, and Flash Cartridges produce a blinding light. Duran is also capable of close-combat fighting, and it can transform into a hoverbike that Natsuki can ride. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she can also gain access to conventional weapons while being assigned with Rolento and Crimson Viper's missions, from assault rifles to Javelin missiles. Natsuki's abilities to wield firearms references Chris Redfield's ability to do so seen in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, still Natsuki has anti-air attacks. This means to say, Natsuki's Element and her weapons can keep opponents away from her before following up with a close-range attacks. Throughout the said story, ever since she started training with Ken and Ryu, she begins to gain most of their 'Shotokan' oriented attacks, like the Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki. Natsuki mentions that she made a decision to train with the Shotokan fighters to boost her hand-to-hand combat abilities. Her Hadoken works similarly with Ryu and Ken's, the EX version can freeze on contact. Her Shoryuken functions similar to both Ken and Ryu's version, it deals three hits similar to Ken's. Natsuki's Shoryuken takes form of Zero's version in Mega Man X8; though she can perform the uppercut in the upward-horizontal fashion (unlike in X8 it is vertically spiralled similar to the Shinryuken); it also freezes on contact whether will it be on the air and/or on the ground. Her Tatsumaki functions similarly to Ken's version, while the EX version takes form of the Shippu Jinrai-kyaku. In addition to Shotokan-oriented moves to make Natsuki a balanced fighter, she also gains access to special attacks from other Street Fighter characters such as Yang's Tourouzan, Yun's Tetsuzanko, and/or even Remy's Rising Rage Flash. At the same time, Natsuki is one of the two HiMEs (the other being Shizuru) who can Dash Cancel - a tactic of cancelling out a special attack after another, or following up for an Ultra Combo. For example, after Natsuki hits a Shoryuken, she then Dash Cancels into the Shinku Hadoken or Messatsu Gou Hadou; she can even do a EX Tatsumaki (Shippu Jinraikyaku; 3rd hit) then Dash Cancel to Supreme Rising Rage Flash. Or, Natsuki can also do an EX Zanku Hadoken, EX Hadoken, dash cancel, teleport (Ashura Senku; short distance), then cancel to the Raging Demon. References Category:Blog posts